


Oh, To Be...

by Skittles2006



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, It's probably not that good but I like writing it so, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Secret Relationship, also i suck at titles, okay please just try it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittles2006/pseuds/Skittles2006
Summary: Kurt is a prince, and Blaine is a gardener at the palace.Based on this Tumblr post.https://yaoi-pairings.tumblr.com/post/188609200782
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is probably a terrible fanfic but I really do enjoy writing it so please let me know your thoughts and ideas either in the comments or on Tumblr, @skittles-fangirl-15. Thank youu <3

Kurt stared out of his window into the garden, which was empty. Rachel, his best friend, was watching him. He had been staring out there for an hour, and she was starting to get worried. 

“Kurt, we should take another look at some of the suitors that have been sent over, from Dalton, perhaps?” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and looked up at her. 

“Fine.” He turned away from the window and looked at the pictures and profiles of the suitors that had been sent from the opposite kingdoms. 

“How about...him? David Karofsky.” Rachel gestured to a picture of a boy with broad shoulders and brown hair. He wasn’t smiling in the picture. Kurt wrinkled his nose and didn’t say anything. Rachel continued to try to get him to at least consider a suitor, but Kurt just looked longingly out of the window. 

“You know, you can’t have him.” she finally said, giving up on the pictures. Kurt snapped his head around. 

“What? Who? What are you talking about?” he sputtered. 

“That gardener boy. Blair? Blaine? Blake? Whatever his name is. You can’t marry him.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, please. You’ve been head-over-heels for him ever since you first saw him!”

“That is so not true. Here, I’ll prove it. I’ll meet one of the suitors that was picked out for me.” Kurt declared, turning his back from the window and looking at the photographs.

“Finally. Which one?” Rachel asked. Kurt hesitated before pointing at a boy named Elliot Gilbert. 

“Him.”

“Excellent. Pick out two more, now,” Rachel said, picking up Elliot’s file.

“ _Two more?_ What do you mean? I’m only marrying one of them!” 

“Yes, but it would be better if you would pick out at least three options to meet on one day.” Kurt grumbled before choosing two more—Sebastian Smythe and Adam Crawford—and turning back to the window. Rachel picked up the files and left the room, knowing that her best friend would be useless for the rest of the day. 

Outside in the garden, the gardeners had finally returned. Well, one gardener anyway. But to Kurt, he was the only one that mattered. He rested his head on the windowsill on top of his arms and watched the boy outside. 

* * *

Blaine walked out into the garden with a few other gardeners, grateful that the sun was clouded over. He trimmed the rosebushes, collecting fallen roses into a basket. 

“What are you collecting those for?” a voice asked, causing Blaine to jump. He turned around to find his best friend Sam standing behind him. 

“Well, I don’t want to leave them lying around. It would look bad.” Blaine explained, picking up one more rose. Sam raised a playful eyebrow.

“Are you sure they’re not for the _prince_?” he sang quietly. Blaine shushed him and slapped his arm, looking around to make sure nobody had heard him. 

“Shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he said hastily, turning around to tend to another section of the garden. 

“Yes you do!” 

“Nope. Shut up.”

“Oh come on, everyone knows you’re in love with the prince. What are you even trying to hide at this point?” 

“I am not in love with the prince!” Blaine shouted accidentally. The gardeners around them stopped talking and turned to stare at the pair of boys. There was a tense, awkward silence before everyone (except for Blaine) burst into laughter. Embarrassed, Blaine threw the basket of roses at Sam and stormed away, ignoring the work that had to be done.

That night, Blaine woke up to find the basket of roses at the foot of his bed. A note laid on top of them, so he picked it up to read it. 

_Blaine, sorry about earlier. We picked up the roses as a group apology. They should make your space look a little nicer._ _Maybe you can give some to the prince._ _Love, your friends._

Blaine laughed a little and picked up the roses. His friends were right, they would make his little room look nicer. But when Blaine looked at them, all he could think of were how much the prince would like them. 

So Blaine picked out the most perfect rose he could find in the basket and snuck out into the castle. Tina, a castle maid and one of his closest friends, was walking by. 

“Hey! Hey, Tina! Come here for a second!” Blaine whisper-shouted. Tina walked over, smiling at her friend. 

“Blainey-Days! How’s it going?”

“I need your help to find the prince’s room.” Tina raised an eyebrow but told him how to get there. Blaine thanked her and scurried off in the direction she had pointed him. 

As he neared the prince’s room, he noticed a guard standing outside the door. Blaine froze and made eye contact with the guard. 

“You! Come here.” she said menacingly. Blaine gulped and slowly walked towards her. She glowered at him, neither of them saying anything. She looked at the rose and opened her mouth. Blaine flinched, ready for her to call for other guards to take him to the dungeons. 

“He’s sleeping right now, but be quick.”

Blaine froze again—this time, in surprise. “What?”

“Are you deaf? The prince is sleeping. Go put that rose in his room like I know you were going to, but do it quickly.”

“O—okay. Thank you…”

“Sue Sylvester.”

“Thank you, Miss Sylvester.” Blaine opened the door softly and crept into the prince’s room. He softly placed the rose on the prince’s desk beside a stack of files. He wanted to open them, see what they were, but decided against it and snuck back out of the room. 

Nodding a grateful goodbye to Sue, Blaine sprinted down the halls and back to his room, where he fell asleep immediately, exhausted from his secret midnight delivery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is basically the same event from both their POVs, so a lot of the dialogue repeats itself but you get what both characters are thinking.

The first thing Kurt usually did when he woke up was check the window to see if Blaine was outside. If he was, Kurt would watch him for no more than five minutes before he would go about his morning skin care routine. Otherwise, he would just skip to the routine. 

Today, though, something on his desk caught his eye as he walked toward the window. He looked closer and realized that it was a _ rose _ . Giddiness coursed through Kurt and he picked it up. It was beautiful, round and full, it’s petals bright. He sniffed it cautiously, and his nose filled with the rose’s pleasant scent. 

Grinning wildly, he brought the rose to his vanity and set it in a thin vase. He went over to the window and peaked outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Blaine. 

(Of course, it was crazy to think that the gardener boy had given Kurt the rose, but he had seen him collecting them the day before, so maybe it wasn’t so far-fetched.)

Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't in the garden. He sighed and went back to his vanity, getting ready for the day. Once he was ready, he picked up the files on his desk and flipped through them. None of the boys even came close to Blaine. Not that it was a competition, seeing as Blaine was just a gardener and Kurt would never be permitted to marry him. He shouldn’t have been comparing them, anyway. 

He was startled out of his thoughts when a loud knock resounded from his door and Rachel came barging in, dragging his brother Finn along with her. 

“Kurt! I’ve just heard that the suitors are coming next week, all on the same day!” she exclaimed. 

“Okay. Thank you, Rachel. Finn, can I help you?” 

“Naw, I just wanted to see my brother. Last time I’ll see you before you’re in love!” Finn laughed. Although Finn was older than Kurt, he was married into the family and was therefore after Kurt in line for the throne. He was getting married to Rachel at the beginning of May, but the country still needed Kurt to choose a husband. 

Kurt smiled tightly before turning back to the files. Finn and Rachel got the hint and left, closing the door behind them. Kurt looked over at his rose and flipped the files shut. He dressed to go for a walk and promptly left the castle. 

Outside, he walked straight to the garden where a handful of gardeners were working. Kurt scanned them for the one he was looking for, but didn’t see Blaine. Disappointed, Kurt started walking away, back to the castle, when a voice stopped him. 

“Your Highness? Prince Kurt?” 

“Oh, just call me Kurt. The formalities make my head hurt.” Kurt laughed, turning around to find himself face-to-face with Blaine. He felt his cheeks heat up involuntarily and noticed the other boy’s face redden slightly. 

“Okay, Kurt. I’m Blaine.” he said, bowing slightly. Kurt smiled and stuck out his hand, which Blaine tentatively shook. Neither boy let go for slightly longer than what was necessary. 

“Hi, Blaine. It’s nice to meet you. I just wanted to say, all of you have been doing an exemplary job in the gardens. This one is right outside my window, and I am grateful that you work so hard to create something pleasant for me to look at,” Kurt said, finally letting go of Blaine’s hand and facing the rest of the staff. “So, I’d like to give you all the rest of the day off.” 

The gardeners smiled and broke into chatter amongst themselves, excited about what they were going to do for the rest of the beautiful day. Kurt smiled, happy to have made so many people happy. He wanted to ask Blaine about the rose, but just then an unnaturally blond boy came up to the two of them. 

“What are you doing for the rest of today, Blaine?” he asked, just after bowing to Kurt. Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt, who was watching the whole exchange. They dropped their voices, and Kurt thought it would be rude to listen, so he wandered around the garden and talked to some of the gardeners about their plans. 

Most of them were just going to enjoy the day, spend time with their significant others and friends, but some of them had plans to go into the town and meet other people. 

Kurt wandered back to Blaine and the other boy, who were talking at a much more normal volume now. The other boy noticed Kurt coming and stuck out his hand, introducing himself as Sam. Kurt shook it, and Sam exchanged glances with Blaine before wandering away. It had looked like they were having a silent argument, but Kurt decided not to pry. 

Instead, he faced Blaine and smiled. 

“He seems nice.” 

“Yeah, he’s great. He’s like a brother to me, honestly. Except, better, because my  _ actual _ brother is a bit annoying.” Blaine shrugged in response. 

“Your brother?”

“Yeah, Cooper Anderson. He left the palace, famous actor. You might have heard of him.” Kurt’s eyes widened. 

“ _ Cooper Anderson? _ He’s gorgeous! It must—” he cut himself off. He was about to say “it must run in the family” but luckily he caught himself. “It must be hard to be his brother.” he amended. Blaine laughed, shrugging and sticking his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground. Kurt opened his mouth again. 

“So, I didn’t ask about your plans for the day?” he began. Blaine looked up at him, surprised, and started to respond when Rachel came running over to them. 

“Kurt! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! We have so much work to do!” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Kurt sent an apologetic smile over to Blaine before going with Rachel. 

* * *

When Blaine woke up, he had a long list of chores he was supposed to do, which was slightly longer this morning because of the ignored tasks from the day before. He sighed and immediately got ready, disappointed when he realized he was late to the garden—his favorite part of the day. He finally made it outside, only to see a vaguely familiar retreating figure. 

“Your Highness? Prince Kurt?” he asked tentatively. The body stopped and spun around, revealing the smiling face of the prince. 

“Oh, just call me Kurt. The formalities make my head hurt.” he laughed. Blaine noticed some color in the prince’s cheeks, and tried (and failed) to avoid blushing. 

“Okay, Kurt. I’m Blaine.” he said, unsure of what to do. He bowed a little, only to come up and find that Kurt had stuck his hand out for a handshake. Blaine took it, and he didn’t want to let go—it was silly, but it felt like their hands were  _ meant _ to hold each other. 

Blaine blinked the thoughts away, knowing that Kurt was probably getting ready to marry some princess from a different country. Kurt kept talking, but Blaine wasn’t really listening until he heard Kurt say that he was giving the gardeners the rest of the day off.

Blaine smiled as Sam came over. He bowed a little to Kurt before turning his attention to Blaine. 

“What are you doing for the rest of today, Blaine?” he asked. Blaine shrugged and looked at Kurt, who walked away to talk to the gardeners. Sam lowered his voice as the prince left. “You need to talk to him. He’s clearly into you! Spend the day with him, get to know him.”

“Sam, it’s not that simple. Even if he does like boys, which I’m not even sure of, he’s a  _ prince _ . He has duties and is probably getting married to some royal person who is so much better than me. I’m just a gardener, in case you’ve forgotten!”

“Blaine, you’re so much more than that. He’s here now, go talk to him and make him like you. Please? Do it for me. And Tina, you know she’d never forgive you if I were to tell her that you had this opportunity and you gave it up.” Sam threatened. 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Before Blaine could respond, Kurt walked back over. Sam glared at Blaine, silently telling him to  _ talk to the prince!! _ before turning and walking away. 

“He seems nice.” Kurt said, just after Sam was out of earshot. 

“Yeah, he’s great. He’s like a brother to me, honestly. Except, better, because my  _ actual _ brother is a bit annoying.” Blaine shrugged, knowing that he might as well talk to the prince. 

“Your brother?” 

“Yeah, Cooper Anderson. He left the palace, famous actor. You might have heard of him.” Blaine said unenthusiastically. Kurt’s eyes widened. 

“ _ Cooper Anderson? _ He’s gorgeous! It must—” he cut himself off. “It must be hard to be his brother.” he finished. 

Blaine gave a weak laugh, shrugging and sticking his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground.  _ He had no idea. _

“So, I didn’t ask about your plans for the day?” Kurt continued. Blaine looked up at him, surprised. Had Sam been right? Did the actual freaking prince want to spend time with him? Blaine never found out, because at that moment a girl came running up to the pair. 

“Kurt! I’ve been looking for you everywhere! We have so much work to do!” she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Kurt looked back at Blaine for a second, and Blaine thought he saw a smile on the prince’s lips before he was taken away to the castle. 

Blaine watched them leave, wondering about what work they had to do. His mind wandering, he looked up at the castle. He was about to walk away when Kurt’s smiling face appeared in one of the windows. Blaine’s eyes widened as the prince sent him a smile and a wave, which Blaine dazedly returned. 

The girl that had taken Kurt appeared, pulling him away and closing the window. Blaine felt a twinge of disappointment, but Sam dragged him over to where a group of gardeners were making plans to go into the town. 

Just before they left the garden, Blaine looked back at the window where he had seen Kurt. For a split second, he thought he saw him in the window, smiling back down at Blaine. But then he blinked, and he was gone.

At that moment, Blaine was absolutely sure that he would be returning to the prince’s bedroom that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I suck at endings, and I feel like that last line sounded dirty but I COULDN'T FIGURE OUT HOW TO END IT OKAY so you have that disaster. I don't know if the rest of the chapters will be set up like this, but if you guys could let me know if you like it in the comments or something? Otherwise I could do alternating chapters, I'm not totally sure. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but what I'm lacking in quantity I'm hoping I make up for in quality. Lemme know your thoughts please =] and also thank you for all the great comments and feedback I've gotten so far, it's keeping my motivation flowing lmao.

Kurt hadn’t wanted to follow Rachel, but he didn’t have a choice. He was meeting the suitors next week, whether he liked it or not. The two of them spent the day in Kurt’s room, looking through possible outfits and information about the three visitors, but Kurt’s heart clearly wasn’t in it and Rachel could tell. 

“Kurt! Snap out of it!” she finally yelled after Kurt returned to the window for what must have been the fiftieth time in two hours. “ _You_ _ cannot marry that gardener boy. _ You are a prince, you have to marry another one to keep the country's relations intact!”

“Shut up, Rachel! You think I don’t know that? God, I want nothing more than to go into the town, into the kingdom I’m going to rule one day, and meet the people! Meet someone authentic, who would love me for me, who isn’t going to marry me just to seal the deal on some peace treaty! But that is not an option for me!” Kurt burst out, finally losing his patience. Rachel looked stunned momentarily, but she quickly recovered. 

“Well,  _ fine _ , if you don’t want my help, I’m just going to go see what my fiancé is up to,” she huffed. She gathered her fabric swatches and designs, spun on her heel, and left the room, leaving Kurt to dwell in his anger.

Kurt groaned and collapsed onto his bed, holding a pillow over his face. Everything he said had been true, but he knew that Rachel was right, so he got up and went over to his desk. He flipped open the files of Sebastian, Adam, and Elliot and started reading them, marking important information and adding notes as he went along.

He continued his work until it was dark, at which point he got ready for bed. He left the files open, deciding that he would go through them again the next day, and fell asleep. 

* * *

Blaine couldn’t enjoy his day off because he was too preoccupied with thinking about Kurt. Why had he stopped to talk to him? And why  him _ , Blaine, _ specifically? Of course, he had talked to the other gardeners too, so Blaine was probably just thinking too far into it, but it still seemed that the prince had paid Blaine extra attention. It didn’t help that Sam agreed with him, and kept saying that they both clearly liked each other. 

That night, Blaine snuck out into the garden and picked a fresh rose, the most perfect one he could find. He came into the castle and tiptoed to Kurt’s room, where Sue Sylvester was standing guard outside. They made eye contact, and Sue nodded slightly before pretending to be busy and moving away from the door. 

Blaine tentatively opened the door and crept inside. He walked over to Kurt’s desk, where he had left the rose the day before, and saw that the some of the files were opened. Not only that, but they were highlighted and marked up with notes!

He didn’t want to pry, but curiosity got the best of him. Blaine looked closer at the files, and what he saw made his heart drop.  _ They were files for suitors from other kingdoms! _ Of course Kurt was supposed to marry someone else. Blaine shouldn’t of been surprised, but he still felt crushed. He dropped the rose onto the desk, away from the open files, and swiftly left the room. 

He nodded thanks to Sue before scurrying off to his room, where he laid down and drowned himself in his thoughts. 

* * *

Kurt awoke to find another rose on his desk, which he immediately put into the vase with the previous day’s flower. He wondered who they were from, if they were even from the same person, pushing away hopes that they were from Blaine. 

That night, Blaine snuck back into Kurt’s room to deliver yet another rose. He had decided to push away his heartbreak, choosing to anonymously go after Kurt despite the fact that he would be married soon. 

This pattern continued throughout the week. Blaine would deliver roses each night, which he only told Sam and Tina about. Kurt made amends with Rachel, and the two of them made plans for when the suitors arrived. He never told her about the roses, and if she noticed them, she never asked. 

Kurt went for walks in the garden more often, hoping to see Blaine. Blaine worked in the gardens even more than he used to, hoping to see Kurt. When both of them were outside, the two would engage in conversations that usually resulted in a long walk around the grounds, which they both insisted was just because they were friends. 

Which they were. They were definitely friends. (Neither of them said what they were both thinking—that they wanted to be more than just "friends".)

Anyone could tell that the two liked each other—anyone except for Kurt and Blaine themselves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay, I know this is so cringey but I don't know what I'm doing ahh. I think I'm going to do more chapters like the last part of this one, so let me know how you feel about that? Sorry it's so inconsistent, I'm trying to find what's comfortable and best for the story and right now experimenting with both seems pretty good. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy :) This chapter was fun to write, but the ending is kind of sad. Just letting you know.

The week was finally over, which meant that Kurt would be meeting the suitors today. He carefully dressed into the outfit that he and Rachel had planned out, reading over his notes. He would be meeting Sebastian first, then Adam, then Elliot. 

He was about to leave the room when he remembered to look for the rose. They had started appearing in different places every day, sometimes in his closet, sometimes on his windowsill, sometimes at the foot of his bed. Today, it was lying carelessly on the floor and Kurt realized that he must have accidentally brushed it off in his nervousness. 

He cautiously picked it up and saw that it had a note tied to the stem. Kurt eagerly read it, hoping it would provide some sort of clue to who had been leaving the roses, but it only held two words— _ Good luck _ . A small heart was drawn in the corner. Kurt smiled and placed the rose in a vase on his desk, deciding that this one was special. 

He slipped the note into his pocket and looked in the mirror. His hair was fine, brushed and smooth. His fitted blazer was ironed and neat over the tight, dark blue pants he was wearing. His pants were tucked into his boots, which came halfway up his calves. He looked casual, but formal enough to look like he was about to meet his future husband. Not many people could have pulled it off, but he made it work. 

As he walked out of his room, he saw Rachel running towards him.

“Kurt! Oh, good, you’re ready. But you have a little more time than you thought, so we can—” she began, but Kurt cut her off. 

“I have extra time?”

“Yes, about ten minutes. Why?”

“I think I’m going to go down to the garden.”

“No, you’ll ruin your outfit.”

“I don’t care. Bye, Rachel.” he said shortly before briskly walking towards the gardens. On his way down, he heard soft piano coming from the music room, which had never happened before. That room was just  _ there _ , nobody ever used it. Curious, Kurt went closer to hear what was going on. 

**_Got me in my feelings._ **

**_What the hell you doin' to me?_ **

**_I can't help what I'm feelin'_ **

**_Yeah, 'cause I'm falling down like a summer rain._ **

He recognized the voice, and he knew the song, so he went into the doorway to see who it was. It was Blaine, singing an acoustic version of the song. He opened his mouth to sing the next verse, but Kurt jumped in. 

**_Ain't no reason why we need to tell nobody_ **

**_We don't gotta give it any labels_ **

**_Cards already on the table_ **

**_And we don't need opinions in our head space_ **

**_You and me already in a good place_ **

**_Like whoa, stay_ **

**_Let's keep it this way_ **

Blaine looked up, surprised and embarrassed, but Kurt just walked over and leaned against the piano, so he kept playing. They finished the song together. 

**_People asking what we do, and I don't say a thing_ **

**_Can we keep it to ourselves, if it's all the same?_ **

**_'Cause if they know what we know_ **

**_That's when everything's gonna change_ **

**_Should we tell 'em?_ **

**_It might be too much for them, they might get jealous._ **

**_The way that you're liftin' me up feel like heaven,_ **

**_I know they can see it, I know they can tell it_ **

**_So we ain't gotta tell 'em_ **

Blaine looked up at Kurt, and their eyes locked as the song ended with a quiet decrescendo. Neither of them said anything for a moment. 

“I didn’t know anyone else knew that song.” Blaine finally said, staring at his hands. Kurt smiled and moved to sit next to him on the piano chair. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Blaine looked up at him and they sat still, staring into each other’s eyes. Then, as though by some secret impulse, they both started leaning forward. Just before their lips met, Kurt remembered the suitors waiting for him and he shot up. Startled, Blaine fell backwards.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry. I...I have to go. Sorry.” Kurt said, staring wide-eyed at the ground, hand running through his hair. He glanced over at Blaine, who was staring up at him sadly, and turned and left the room. 

He sprinted down the halls to the ballroom, where Rachel was waiting impatiently outside. 

“I told you that you had ten minutes! You’ve been gone for nearly twenty! Sebastian is waiting for you inside!” she whisper-yelled at him. Kurt blinked. Had it really been that long? He straightened his blazer and pushed past his friend and into the ballroom.

* * *

Blaine was in the garden when he saw three boys walking into the castle. They looked vaguely familiar, and Blaine wondered why he recognized them until he remembered—they were the suitors for Kurt, who he’d be meeting today. 

The realization shook him. Whatever fantasy future he had imagined with Kurt was just that—a fantasy. Kurt was going to marry some rich and important boy from some other country, not Blaine.

“Hey, Blaine, are you good?” Sam asked, placing a hand on Blaine’s shoulder. He looked up at his friend and shook his head before running into the castle. Sam called after him, but Blaine didn’t wait. He just kept going until he found the music room. He didn’t come to this room often, but music always provided an escape from his reality. And right now, he could use an escape. 

He warmed up before playing a different song, one that somewhat indulged the fantasy he had created in his mind with Kurt. 

**_Got me in my feelings._ **

**_What the hell you doin' to me?_ **

**_I can't help what I'm feelin'_ **

**_Yeah, 'cause I'm falling down like a summer rain._ **

Just as he opened his mouth to sing the next verse, a familiar voice jumped in. 

**_Ain't no reason why we need to tell nobody_ **

**_We don't gotta give it any labels_ **

**_Cards already on the table_ **

**_And we don't need opinions in our head space_ **

**_You and me already in a good place_ **

**_Like whoa, stay_ **

**_Let's keep it this way_ **

Blaine looked up, surprised and slightly embarrassed, and saw Kurt in the doorway, singing along. He was about to stop playing, but Kurt walked over and leaned against the piano, so they finished the song together. 

**_People asking what we do, and I don't say a thing_ **

**_Can we keep it to ourselves, if it's all the same?_ **

**_'Cause if they know what we know_ **

**_That's when everything's gonna change_ **

**_Should we tell 'em?_ **

**_It might be too much for them, they might get jealous._ **

**_The way that you're liftin' me up feel like heaven,_ **

**_I know they can see it, I know they can tell it_ **

**_So we ain't gotta tell 'em_ **

They locked eyes as Blaine ended the song. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know how to break the silence. Kurt was watching him, so he stared at his hands in his lap. 

“I didn’t know anyone else knew that song.” he finally said, not looking up. There was movement, and Kurt moved to sit next to him on the piano chair. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Blaine looked up at him and realized how close they were. Then, for reasons Blaine couldn't identify, they both started leaning forward. Just before their lips met, Kurt shot up, sending a startled Blaine backwards.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry. I...I have to go. Sorry.” Kurt said, staring wide-eyed at the ground, hand running through his hair. _Right, the suitors._ Blaine mentally kicked himself for hoping...What had he even hoped? That they would kiss? Then what? He didn't know, so he didn’t say anything as the other boy turned and left. 

Blaine slowly stood up, picking up the chair and sheet music that had fallen with him. He sat back down at the piano and softly played the song he was warming up with. 

**_Then I tied up my linen with five strips of ribbon I found_ **

**_Scaled the side of the building_ **

**_I ran to the hills 'til they found me_ **

**_And they put me back in my cell_ **

**_All by myself, alone with my thoughts again_ **

**_I guess my mind is a prison and I'm never gonna get out_ **

**_Guess my mind is a prison and I’m never gonna get out._ **

Tears started falling, so Blaine put his head in his hands and let them. He stayed there, crying in the music room for a while, the last line of the song repeating through his head. 

**_Guess my mind is a prison and I’m never gonna get out._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry about that ending haha. The Klaine duet is "Tell 'Em" by Sabrina Carpenter, and Blaine's warmup is "Mind is a Prison" by Alec Benjamin. Thought they were pretty fitting. Let me know if you have any song requests or ideas or anything, I can try to incorporate them into future chapters :P.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, sorry I haven't updated I've just been having some trouble with being motivated. Sorry. This one is a little different, because the first part is in the suitors' POV and the second part was my attempt at being third person omniscient lol. Hope you enjoy.

Elliot came out of the ballroom, annoyed. Kurt had seemed distant and distracted, and Elliot was cursing himself for not making a better effort to make a connection with him. He walked into another room, where Sebastian and Adam were sitting. They were both on their phones, but they looked up when Elliot entered. 

“How did it go?” Sebastian asked anxiously. 

“It was fine. What about the two of you?”

“He seemed kind of distant. He kept staring out the window.” Adam said. 

“Yeah, he did that for me too. Was there somebody outside?”

“Not that I saw. Just the gardens.”

“I wonder why he was like that.” The three boys continued to talk about Kurt, any illusion of competition gone. Suddenly, the door opened and Kurt himself walked in. He had changed into black pants, a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket, a light blue ascot tied loosely around his neck. 

“Hello. I enjoyed my time with each of you today, so none of you will be sent home yet.” he began. 

“What is this,  _ The Selection _ ?” Adam mumbled. Kurt smiled. 

“Sort of, I guess. I will spend time with each of you over the next few weeks, and I will narrow the field down to one of you.” he explained, staring at the floor. All three of the other boys could tell that he was thinking about something else, so as soon as Kurt left they broke into chatter about what it could be. 

“Do you think he’s in love with someone else?” Sebastian finally blurted out. Adam and Elliot gasped as they realized it made sense. 

“But who?” Adam asked. They fell silent as they thought about it. Elliot was looking out the window, and he noticed two figures outside, in the gardens. He looked closer and recognized one of them as Kurt—but he couldn’t tell who the other one was. 

“Guys, come here. It’s Kurt!” he whispered to the other boys. The two sprang up at once and rushed to look out into the garden, where Kurt seemed to be speaking to the other figure. 

“I wish I could hear what they’re saying!” Adam frowned, annoyed. Kurt moved closer to the other figure and stuck out his hand. The other figure took it, and then pulled the prince in for a hug that lasted slightly longer than a friendly one. They pulled apart a little bit, but their faces were very close together, as though they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

Kurt hugged the other boy again before moving away so that the two were no longer touching, but still close to each other. He turned and walked away, leaving the other figure staring after him. Now that Kurt wasn’t there to obstruct the view, the suitors inside could see that the other figure was a boy with heavily gelled-down hair and round eyes. He bit his lip before picking something up from the ground and switching his attention to the maintenance of the garden. 

“Oh my god, that’s totally who Kurt is in love with!” Elliot said after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah, and that other guy definitely likes him back.” Sebastian grinned.

“No wonder he was so distant with us!”

“We have to get them together.”

“What? How?”

“I don’t know. We’ll think of something.” The three boys huddled around the coffee table and started planning. They asked for notepads and pencils, drew out diagrams, and mapped out ideas. It’s about dinnertime when they’ve come up with a decent outline for a plan, and they’re all excited to put it into action.

* * *

After three exhausting hours with his suitors, Kurt was eager to see Blaine. He knew exactly where to find him, too—the gardens. He went up to his room and changed, and was about to go outside when he realized he should probably say something to his… _ guests _ . He walked into their room and had a brief conversation before leaving and going straight outside. 

He went through a few gardens before he saw Blaine. He walked over to the other boy, who quickly put his tools down and stood awkwardly, not looking up at the prince. 

“Blaine?”

“Hi, Kurt. Can—can I help you?”

“No, I just wanted to apologize about what happened in the music room today. I shouldn’t have tried to…I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.” he said, staring at Blaine, who still didn’t look up at him. 

“Nothing to apologize for. I shouldn’t have assumed anything, especially when you had your meetings with your suitors.” Blaine smiled, glancing up at Kurt. 

“Right.” The pair stood in silence for a moment before Kurt took a step forward and stuck out his hand. Blaine hesitantly shook it, and then spontaneously pulled the taller boy into a tight hug. Only a little surprised, Kurt accepted and they hugged for slightly longer than necessary. Both of the boy’s hearts were beating quickly, but neither of them said anything. 

They pulled apart, faces still close, and Kurt stared into Blaine’s eyes. Kurt pulled him in for another quick hug before the two boys separated. Kurt went back to the castle, and Blaine went back to gardening. 

Neither of them would have ever admitted that they wanted to kiss the other boy at that moment. Neither of them would ever admit that they had wished they hadn't let go. 


End file.
